Hospitals and Confessions
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: He never liked hospitals. Featuring baby James.


**Hospitals and Confessions.**

He never liked hospitals, they smelled funny. His grandma had stayed in St Mungo's for three months last year, she was never awake when he went to visit and strange noises filled the ward. Fortunately she came home safe and sound with only the lingering rubbery smell left of the horrid place and he vowed never to go there again. Yet here he was, sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the relatives' room next to his Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron. Teddy remembered the fear he felt when Auntie Hermione came to the house and told Grandma and himself that Auntie Ginny was in hospital; he had been terrified but to his shock, grandma's eyes lit up and she and Hermione started laughing.

Because Ginny being in hospital was happy news as it meant she was having a baby. Teddy didn't know how being in hospital was a good thing and all he wanted to do was to get away from the horrid smell – and the soon horrid baby.

He didn't want to think about the incoming little terror and he hoped that Uncle Harry would walk through the door laughing and say "It was all a joke, there is no baby" but he didn't, and soon they were being ushered into a small hospital room. The room was nothing like his grandma's, there were only two beds in the room, a small baby's bed in the corner and a larger bed in the middle where his Godfather and Auntie were sitting. There was a tiny bundle resting in Auntie Ginny's hands, a tiny evil bundle that was going to take his uncle Harry away.

Uncle Harry jumped off the bed and crouched down to him smiling.

"Do you want to see the baby" before he could answer, Harry lifted him and placed him on the bed next to Ginny. Ginny smiled and shifted slightly so he could see the baby. He was a horrible looking thing, he didn't even have hair! Yet everyone was cooing and awing about how adorable he looked.

"What are you going to call him?"

"James Sirius Potter" Harry turned around shocked at what his wife had just said, but she just smiled.

"What? It suits him." He just laughed and turned to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"Will you be his godparents?"

"Of course we will mate!"

Everyone was laughing and talking and Harry hadn't spoken to Teddy since placing him next to the evil thing. He hated it, he didn't want a baby anywhere near Uncle Harry but Harry was looking down at its ugly head adoringly.

Teddy jumped off the bed and ran to the door, he couldn't bear to be anywhere near that baby. He ran out to the reception and hid behind the enormous potted plant. He knew no one was going to be looking for him; they were too busy fawning over the baby, even Harry. No one will want to play with him anymore, they'll all want to play with _him._

He was so lost in his wallowing that he didn't notice Harry sit down next to him until he spoke.

"It's pretty cold out here, why not come back into the room."

"No" Harry sighed,

"What's wrong Ted? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You don't want to play with me anymore" He mumbled under his breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"You don't want to play with me anymore" He said a little louder, looking anywhere but at his godfather.

"Whatever gave you that idea" Harry pulled him onto his lap.

"You won't have time to spend time with me, you'll just want to play with the baby."

"That's not true, who am I going to play Quidditch with? And chess? I can't play with James he's going to be boring." Ted looked up at home hopefully.

"Really?" Harry smiled. "Really, but I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be a big change, but that doesn't mean I am going to forget about you. Besides, who's going to help me teach James how to ride a broom and play Gobstones?"

"Me?" Teddy asked.

"Of course you! Now come on, we'll go back to the room and then in an hour or so, we'll go get something to eat, how about that?"

Teddy nodded and took Harry's hand, together walking back to the group. He walked back over to the bed and Mr Weasley hoisted him onto the bed. He glanced down at the baby, whose eyes opened slightly, his small fist clasping lifting slightly. Maybe he wasn't that ugly after all.


End file.
